Aquí vamos de nuevo
by Mirla-chan
Summary: Kankuro, nunca se ha visto interesado por ninguna chica, pero Viall lograra que eso cambie, estos dos se encontraran una y otra vez por cosas del destino, el joven marionetista tratara de alejar el mal de ella. Mal summary, denle una oportunidad. KankuroxOc
1. Chapter 1

Este será mi primer fic, así que ustedes deciden ¿les gusta?, ¿quieren que lo siga?, decidí hacerlo de Kankuro porque es mi personaje favorito de todo el anime de Naruto.

Esta historia tiene recolecciones de algunos fic's que he leído al igual que de algunas películas que he visto, mayor mente esta es una historia con un poco de la estructura del fic de _DarkGred_ a excepción de algunas cosas que he cambiado y extendido.

Espero que les guste, Adiós!

_Disclaimer. Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto._

La pequeña se encontraba jugando en ese cuarto obscuro, raramente ella era una niña a la que le gustaba la obscuridad.

Esta escucho un ruido que venía de una caja, ella rápidamente se paro y corrió a donde se encontraba la caja, al acercarse el ruido se hacía más constante, cuando al fin se deicidio a abrirla una luz turbia provocando que la pequeña gritara y sus padres fueran corriendo hasta donde ella, pero cuando llegaron no había nada solo la pequeña asustada

- Viall cuantas veces debo decirte que no me gusta que este aquí – Dijo la madre de la pequeña mientras la consolaba

- Lo se mamá pero me gusta aquí – murmuro la pequeña

- Y dime que es lo que te ha pasado – Dijo en un tono fastidiado su padre

- Y-yo estaba jugando, cuando escuche un ruido en esta caja y me acerque a ver que era lo que lo estaba provocando y una luz rara salió – Dijo lloriqueando la pequeña – Hay amor volvamos arriba – Musito su madre en todo maternal.

Desde ese día todo cambio, los padres de la niña eran algo sobre protectores por lo tanto no dejaban que la niña se entrenara, ella obligada a vivir lejos de la sociedad, por miedo de sus padres a que algo le pasara.

- Aggg estoy cansada se siempre estar aquí – Dijo irritada la chica – Yo quiero ser una gran kunoichi y así jamás lo logare – soltó molesta

La pequeña se propuso a cumplir su sueño y dado a que sus padres jamás la dejarían tendría que hacerlo sola y a escondidas, con el paso de los años ella leía libros acerca de todo tipo de técnicas, pero jamás leyó algo acerca de lo que ella podía hacer. Sus libros favoritos eran aquellos que hablaban como podrían controlar una marioneta atreves de hilos de chakra, siendo así practicaba todos los días, aprendía rápido a pesar de que no tenía a nadie que la enseñara.

Ella convencida de que era increíble controlando a su marioneta decidió contarle a sus padres, obviamente ellos no lo tomaron nada bien, molestándose tanto con la chica que la mandaron a su habitación.

Más tarde esa misma noche se comenzaron a oír ruidos la chica despertó algo alarmada y se sentó en su cama para ver si escuchaba mas, se escucharon pasos corriendo, su mamá y su papá entraron a la habitación.

- Hija vamos levántate tienes que irte ya – Dijo su madre agitada por correr. – Que ¿Por qué? – Dijo está alarmada.

- No hagas preguntas solo viste rápido – Dijo su padre, esta comenzó a vestirse y tomar su marioneta y su caja, mientras su madre tomaba una mochila y ponía dinero dentro y algunas ropas – Ahora vete y no olvides que siempre te amaremos amor – Dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos, antes de que esta saltara por la ventana, se escucharon ruidos y a alguien gritando "Aquí están" y también escucho como alguien gritaba "La chica escapo" mientras uno se asomaba por la ventana y decía "Ahí está que no escape" mientras esta se echo a correr, preguntándose cuál era la razón por la cual aquellos ninjas habían entrado a su casa y la querían.

...

- oh mierda – musito la chica mientras trataba de no asustarse por la gran cantidad de sangre que sus heridas derramaban – como puede meterme en esto - pensó esta al recordar cómo había iniciado su pelea con aquel Jounin de la tierra.

La chica retrocedió de un salto al ver que infinidad de dagas metálicas triangulares conocidas como kunais se incrustaban en el suelo, esta maldijo cuando una se encajo en su hombro derecho.

La chica lanzo su marioneta hacia en Jounin de la arena, escuchándose un fuerte golpe metálico cuando ambas marionetas chocaron.

Ella estaba exhausta y no tardaría en desmoronarse, debía admitir que aquel chico vestido de negro era bueno peleando, apenas había podido hacerle un par de heridas.

El al igual que ella ya estaba exhausto tenia que admitir que la chica era buena contrincante, aunque apenas aquella chiquilla no era mayor a 14 años, voltio a ver a la marioneta de la chica estaba casi destrozada al igual que la suya se limito a torcer la boca, tenía que admitir que la chica era linda y tenia lo suyo, aunque no lucia muy fuerte, era muy buena con la marioneta.

El chico lanzo su marioneta hacia la chica haciéndole una gran herida en el brazo izquierdo provocando que ella gritara de dolor y haciendo que esta se fastidiara.

- Es suficiente, sino termino esto a tiempo jamás llegare a la aldea oculta entre la hojas – Dijo la chica, sacando un pergamino y invocando una caja roja con nubes de un rojo más claro y listones dorados. El chico se limito a ver la caja con expresión extraña, la chica la abrió y de esta salieron miles de mariposas negras que hacia lucir aquello tenebroso, estas comenzaron a volar alrededor de la chica cuando ella indico a estas que se dirigieran al Jounin de la arena, este pensó que no harían gran cosa, pero cuando estaban sobre el este comenzó a sentirse un poco confundido, así que comenzó a matar con su marioneta a estas molestas mariposas, la chica al ver que este las destruía ordeno que volvieran a la caja y cuando volvieron la hizo desaparecer.

- Terminare esto de una vez por todas – musito la chica, de las mangas de su marioneta se comenzó a ver como unas agujas comenzaban a salir con un liquido verdoso.

- Planeas derrotarme con veneno, ¿ya no puedes más?

En un movimiento la chica lanzo su marioneta hacia el chico, su marioneta rodeo a la suya logrando hacer un pequeño corte en su antebrazo, rápidamente el chico logro sentir un cosquilleo en todo el brazo y este quedo paralizado provocando que su marioneta callera.

¿Qué clase de veneno es ese? – Grito el chico. – No es veneno, es paralizante. El veneno solo lo usan los oportunistas que intentan ganar una batalla sin esfuerzo – Dijo la chica.

El se molesto por eso; el usaba venenos. Hizo algunos movimientos con su única mano, sacando así de Karasu; como él llamaba a su marioneta, un par de cuchillas de su mano impregnadas de un líquido púrpura.

La chica quedo atónita.

- Ahora veras chiquilla, te arrepentirás de tus palabras – Dijo el marionetista. De un momento a otro Karasu salió disparado contra la marionetista sin dejar que esta reaccionara cuando ya una de las dagas había hecho un corte en su pierna, muy profunda haciendo que esta callera de rodillas, estaba impactada creyendo que sería su fin.

El simplemente se alejo sin dirigirle la mirada, cuando se encontraba lejos grito – Tranquila no use veneno contigo, jamás gastaría mi veneno en ti. – y se fue sin decir más.

La chica está realmente impresionada, no podría seguir su camino estaba bastante lastimada, sin contar que posiblemente no pudiera caminar. Cuando levanto la vista se percato de que había un recipiente de medicamento frente a ella, obviamente dejado por aquel Jounin de la tierra.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaa aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, y tal vez no suba cap en casi un mes ya que mi mamá me quiere llevar de vacaciones y eso significa que no podre subir, pero tal vez no valla no es nada seguro, espero que les guste el cap, porque tarde mucho en hacerlo, lol adiós.

Aclaración. Esta historia tiene recolecciones de algunos fic's que he leído al igual que de algunas películas que he visto, mayor mente esta es una historia con un poco de la estructura del fic de _DarkGred_ a excepción de algunas cosas que he cambiado y extendido.

Disclaimer. Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _Kishimoto._

…..

- Por dios Kankuro que fue lo que te paso – Exclamo su hermana preocupada, mientras le revisaba las heridas y el brazo paralizado.

- Nada importante, me he cruzado con alguien por el camino y la he subestimado – Dijo este irritado. – La has subestimado – Dijo su hermana haciendo énfasis en "La", mientras el marionetista rodaba lo ojos.

- Si y ya basta de eso – Dijo este – La chica como quedo – Pregunto la hermana, mientras se dirigía por un recipiente de medicina.

- La pobre a quedado medio muerta – Dijo el marionetista con una sonrisa de lado.

- Kankuro! – Lo regaño su hermana, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza – Si serás tonto, tienes la oportunidad y lo arruinas todo – Le siguió regañando esta.

…

- Que haces aquí? – Dijo el kazekage acercándose a una niña no mayor a 14 años

- Y-yo solo descansaba un poco, pero ya me voy – Dijo esta levantándose, para irse – ¿Espera que te paso? – le pregunto este. – Me he cruzado con alguien no muy amable, pero no es nada – Dijo la chica bajando la vista. – Como que no es nada, no puedes ni caminar, ven aquí – Le dijo el Kazekage amablemente. – No es necesario. – Contesto la chica, mientras hacia un gesto con las manos de que no era nada. – No te lo he preguntado – Finalizo el kazekage e inmediatamente la chica supo que tendría que ir.

…

- Tan solo espero que aquella chica no esté tan mal – Le dijo Temari a Kankuro – Ya Temari para me haces sentir culpable – Soltó este. – Debería estar arreglando mi marioneta de vez de estar aquí escuchando tus tonterías. – Dijo Kankuro mientras Temari negaba con la cabeza.

….

Ambos caminaban adentrándose a la villa de la arena

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto el kazekage – Viall – Contesto la chica con una sonrisa – Yo soy Gaara – Le dijo este respondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa. – ¿Segura que puedes caminar bien? Podría llevarte si quieres – Dijo Gaara bajando un poco la cabeza – jajaja no estoy bien, no te preocupes – Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa tierna.

….

- Temari, Kankuro – Grito el Kazekage para ver si sus hermanos estaban en casa

- ¿Qué pasa Gaara? – Dijo Temari, mientras se dirigía a su hermano y Viall

- Hola, soy Temari – Dijo esta con una sonrisa

- Viall – respondió la chica un poco tímida

- Mucho gusto, oh ¿pero que te ha pasado? – Pregunto Temari

- No es nada – Dijo Viall dándole una sonrisa

- ¿Podrías curarla? en lo que yo voy a hacer algunas cosas – Pregunto el Kazekage

- Claro Gaara, ve a hacer lo tuyo – le respondió Temari

…

- Recuéstate aquí en lo que yo voy por el botiquín – Le dijo Temari a Viall.

La chica se puso a observar la habitación era muy linda, y tenía todo ordenado, - seguro es de Temari – Susurro Viall. Después de algunos minutos Temari volvió con el botiquín y comenzó a curarle las heridas.

- Me contaras que es lo que te sucedió – Dijo Temari

- Bueno me he encontrado con un idiota que quería luchar y pues… Así termino todo. – Contesto Viall

- Ya veo, No sé si será una coincidencia pero a mi hermano le ha pasado lo mismo.- Dijo Temari mientras sospechaba que ella y su hermano ya se conocían

- ¿El pelirrojo?- Pregunto la chica

- No, mi otro hermano – Contesto Temari – Tal vez los presente, cuando el vuelva – Le dijo Temari mientras le sonreía. – Ahora descansa – Le ordeno esta.

...

Viall se levanto y fue en busca de alguno de los hermanos.

- Uff necesito ir al baño – Musito la chica.

...

- No puede ser con el brazo así jamás podre repararlo – Gruño Kankuro mientras arrojaba las herramientas y dejaba a Karuzu sobre la mesa.

Kankuro pensó que sería mejor déjalo así y cuándo se encontrara mejor lo reparara, mientras iría a la casa.

Cuando entro se dirigió al refrigerador le el saco un jarra de agua y se la bebió toda de un trago.

- Disculpa quería saber dónde está el b... – Viall no puedo terminar de hablar.

- Aaaaah – Gritaron ambos al unisonó.

- ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Le pregunto molesto Kankuro

Ella iba a responder cuando los dos hermanos llegaron

- ¿Qué pasa? Porque gritan – Pregunto Temari mientras hacia un ademan con las manos

- E-es que ella que hace aquí – Dijo exasperado Kankuro – Fue la que me ataco.

- Y-yo... ¡espera! Que yo te ataque, fuiste tú el que me retaste y me atacaste. – Dijo molesta la chica.

- Bueno si, pero pudiste no haberme seguido – Dijo el chico tratando de justificar.

- Y que esperabas que hiciera, que me dejara o ¿Qué? – Escupió la chica

- A ver cálmense los dos – Dijo Temari poniéndose entre medio de ambos.

- Kankuro fue muy grosero de tu parte hacer eso – Le regaño su hermana, mientras el rodaba los ojos. – No deberías atacar así a las personas sin una razón – Le dijo Temari a Kankuro.

- Si, si Temari ya sé, no te pongas gruñona, no es para tanto – Dijo Kankuro ganándose un buen golpe de su hermana en la cabeza, mientras Viall apretaba los labios para no reír y Gaara estaba sin expresión alguna solo observándolos.

- Aggg Temari – Dijo el chico sobándose el chichón que ya se está formando en su cabeza – Eso te ganas por ser tan idiota – Le regaño su hermana.

….

- Kankuro si ella te llamo la atención pudiste invitarla a comer o llevar la pasear como una persona normal, no atacarla – Le dijo Temari

- Lo se Temari pe... ¿Qué dijiste? A mi no me llamo la atención, no entiendo de lo que estás hablando – Dijo este

- Oh si que lo sabes, tu sabes que si ubieras querido la hubieras matado, pero no lo hiciste, y eso tiene una razón, aparte no es rival para ti – Dijo Temari

- Se a lo que te refieres y no es eso, y aunque no lo creas fue más difícil de lo que crees– Dijo Kankuro un poco molesto, tenía que admitir que esa chica era buena.

- Apuesto a que de un abanicazo podría haber acabado con ella – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa de medio lado, tenía un plan y lo estaba poniendo en marcha.

El marionetista se limito a gruñir.

- ¿Qué me dices de ti Gaara? – Pregunto Temari juguetona

- Si, ella es muy débil la pude haber matado en un segundo – Dijo Gaara con cara seria.

- CALLENCE! – Grito Kankuro, Gaara y Temari quedaron atónitos, Kankuro jamás reaccionaba así de molesto, si le había gritado muchas veces a su hermano, pero jamás con esa furia, y a Gaara jamás le había levantado la voz, antes por miedo y ahora por respeto.

- Lo siento, necesito un poco de aire fresco – Dijo Kankuro mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- No sé a qué quieres llegar con esto, Temari. – Dijo Gaara mirándola de reojo.

- Solo un pequeño presentimiento que tengo mi querido Gaara – Le dijo Temari con una sonrisa en la cara.

...

Viall se levanto y se recostó en la cama mientras miraba todo a su alrededor, era un verdadero desorden la ropa regada por el suelo, la chica rio al ver lo desordenado que era Kankuro, recordó como el día de ayer el chico había insistido en que ella tomara su habitación como muestra de que estaba apenado por lo que sucedió. Ella pensó que sería bueno ordenar su habitación como muestra de agradecimiento, así que comenzó a levantar la ropa del suelo y la comenzó a ordenar en el armario, tendió la cama y estaba por seguir ordenando, cuando se encuentra una pila de revistas.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al percatarse de que todo aquello era montones y montones de hentai mientras tres gotitas le iban saliendo y entrecerraba los ojos.

Cuando la marionetista esta por abrir una, sintió como la puerta se abría, la dejo rápidamente en su lugar y se sentó en la cama.

- Buenos días Viall – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa

- Buenos días Temari – Respondió Viall

- Solo venía a decirte que el desayuno está listo, por si quieres, te espero abajo – Le dijo Temari mientras le guiñaba un ojo y cerraba la puerta. La marionetista se limito a ver raro la puerta y bajar para desayunar.

...

- y dime Viall ¿A dónde ibas? antes de que el idiota de mi hermano te atacara – Pregunto Temari mientras Kankuro la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Oh yo iba a Konoha – Dijo Viall mientras se limitaba a comer.

- ¿A Kohona? ¿A qué? – Pregunto Temari

- Voy a hacer el examen Jounin – Respondió la marionetista

- ¿Por qué no cargas banda? – Pregunto de nuevo Temari, Kankuro solo comía

- Temari ya deja a la pobre chica – Dijo Gaara en un tono serio

- Ayy Gaara pero es que me da curiosidad – Dijo Temari

- Oh bueno, no tengo banda porque a mis padres no les gustaba que yo me relacionara con la aldea por miedo y ellos nunca me dejaron que yo estudiara como los demás niños de mi aldea – Dijo Viall

- Si a tus padres no les gustaba que tuvieras relación con cosas de ninjas y esas cosas, ¿Cómo aprendiste a usar la marioneta? – Pregunto esta vez Kankuro.

- Oh bueno mis padres tenían una biblioteca enorme con todo tipo de libros y me encantaba leer y de esos libros aprendí algunos trucos, mis libros favoritos siempre fueron los que hablaban de cómo una persona podría manipular a una marioneta por medio de hilos de chakra, pero bueno no creo que a ustedes les interese esto y no quiero aburrirlos. – Dijo la marionetista.

- A mi me interesa – Dijo Kankuro mientras bajaba la cabeza – Dijo si quieres contarnos – Musito este. Mientras la marionetista lo volteaba a ver y le daba un tierna sonrisa, la cual él se la regreso.

Temari miro de reojo a ambos, notando que algo había cambiado en los ojos de su hermano y que no mostraba tanto interés en la chica solo porque si, su presentimiento era cierto y haría lo que estuviese en sus manos para que su hermano lo admitiera.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gente! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo demasiado corto, pero es todo lo que me dio mi imaginación espero les guste y les prometo uno más largo a la próxima chao xoxo.

Aclaración. Esta historia tiene recolecciones de algunos fic's que he leído al igual que de algunas películas que he visto, mayor mente esta es una historia con un poco de la estructura del fic de _DarkGred_ a excepción de algunas cosas que he cambiado y extendido.

Disclaimer. Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _Kishimoto._

...

- Sabes, ¿por qué no vienes a la escuela ninja conmigo? – Le dijo Temari a Viall

- Si, eso me parece bien – Dijo esta.

- Bien, entones trae tu marioneta y prepara tu discurso – Le dijo con una sonrisa Temari

- Esta bien – Le contesto.

...

Kankuro bufo al tratar de sostener la mandíbula de karazu y ver que esta no se sostenía, tendría que cambiar por completo. Se preguntaba como había hecho Viall para arreglar su marioneta, si esta estaba igual o peor que la suya y esta mañana cuando la llevaba a la escuela estaba en perfectas condiciones.

- Viall – Susurro Kankuro sorprendiéndose el mismo – llevo toda la mañana pensando en ella agg ya Kankuro concéntrate – Se dijo así mismo.

...

- Estuviste genial – Le dijo Temari a Viall

- ¿Enserio? – Le pregunto esta

- Por supuesto, cuando Kankuro hizo la misma practica fueron pocos los que quisieron intentar y contigo todos estaban emocionados – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Los niños son muy tiernos – Le dijo Viall

- Si – Contesto Temari, mientras se dirigía a la concina a preparar algo de comer.

- Porque no le vas y le dices a Kankuro que venga que la comida ya va a estar – Le dijo Temari tenía una sonrisilla en la cara en la cual se veía que está planeando algo.

- Claro – Le contesto Viall, mientras que se volteaba, esta abrió la boca pero antes de decir algo Temari le dijo – Sales de la casa y a la vuelta de esta hay un taller, seguramente está ahí.

...

Se escucho un TOC TOC

- Pase – Dijo Kankuro mientras intentaba poner una pieza de la marioneta sin estropearla con su brazo bueno.

- E-eh yo solo quería decirte que Temari me dijo que te avisara que la cena estaba lista – Dijo Viall

- Esta bien, gracias por avisarme – Respondió Kankuro si voltear a verla.

- Veo que aun no puedes mover tu brazo – Le dijo

- Si, ese paralizante si que es fuerte – Le respondió el marionetista

- Ven puedo hacer algo por ti

- Ah – Dijo Kankuro un poco extrañado

La marionetista se acerco a una botella de agua y saco un pergamino, vacio el contenido de la botella sobre el pergamino y comenzó a mover sus manos sobre este.

- Acércate – Le dijo Viall a Kankuro, el se acerco y esta saco una pequeña navaja y le hizo un corte en la muñeca al marionetista con guidado de no cortar una vena, acerco el brazo del chico al pergamino y con la mano que no sostenía la muñeca de este, comenzó de nuevo a mover sus manos sobre el pergamino y el agua ya que tenía el agua en sus manos la paso una y otra vez sobre la muñeca de este y de apoco se vio como algo verdoso salía ese era el paralizante claro el que aun no salía de su sangre, una vez que ya no hubo más la chica soltó su muñeca y tiro el agua y guardo el pergamino.

El marionetista sin duda estaba asombrado jamás había visto a alguien hacer eso.

- Eso también te lo enseñaron los libros – Pregunto el

- Se podría decir que si – Dijo ella – Pero aun que ya no tengas mas paralizante es posible que no puedas moverlo del todo hasta mañana – Le dijo antes de dirigirse hacia Karazu.

El solo miraba como ella comenzaba a reparar a Karazu.

- Esta mañana vi que tu marioneta está bien, ¿Cómo la has arreglado? – Le pregunto el marionetista mientras la miraba.

- Oh pase toda la noche arreglándola, no es gran problema para mi hacerlo – Dijo esta mientras arreglaba algunas piezas de Karazu y cuando menos lo note el marionetista la chica ya había arreglado la mandíbula de Karazu. Y en unos minutos había quedado casi lista.

- Bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, por haberme dado tu habitación – Le dijo Viall con una sonrisa.

- Wow eres muy buena arreglando marionetas – Le dijo el marionetista

- Si, solo tendrás que cambiar algunos de los soportes que quedaron totalmente inútiles.

Ambos se estaban mirando fijamente y poco a poco iban acercándose mas y más, cuando oyeron como la puerta se abrió y ambos se separaron de golpe.

- Aquí están chicos, suban a comer y dejen lo que sea que estén haciendo para mañana o más tarde – Dijo Temari mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Kankuro sin que Viall se percatara, el solo la vio con los ojos entre cerrados.

...

- Creo que extrañare tu comida Temari, esto es tan delicioso – Dijo Viall

- ¿Por qué dices que la extrañaras? – Pregunto Kankuro

- Hay no seas ignorante Kankuro – Le dijo Temari – Ella lo dice porque se tiene que ir.

- Si, será mejor que me valla de una vez si es que quiero llegar a Konoha – Musito Viall

- Lo mejor sería que esperaras, me han llegado registros de que hay ninjas atacando y sería muy peligroso – Dijo Gaara era la primera vez que hablaba en una comida.

- Si, quédate otra noche aquí y mañana te asignamos una escolta para que te acompañe a Konoha – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien – Dijo Viall.

...

Kankuro se encontraba pasando por la puerta de su habitación que ahora ocupaba Viall, cuando escucho como hablaban dos personas. El no era de ese tipo de personas, pero le daba curiosidad así que se quedo en la puerta.

- Jajaja ya basta Abi – reconoció al instante la voz de Viall, pero un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo entero cuando escucho como alguien decía "Viall" con una voz escalofriante y ronca.

Se escuchaban aleteos y la voz de Viall, poco la de la otra persona, Kankuro no aguanto mas y termino abriendo la puerta. Solo vio a la chica sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, la miro raro la chica parecía un poco ida y debajo de la cama vio salir una mariposa una de esas mismas que ella había hecho que lo atacaran el día de la pelea, esta voló hasta él, su aleteo le molestaba así que la tomo con la mano y estaba por aplastarla cuando se escucho un sollozo voltio y se percato de que la marionetista estaba llorando.

- N-no lo hagas por favor – Le dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos a Kankuro, el solo libero a la mariposa y se quedo parado en el umbral de la puerta, mientras veía como la mariposa volaba hacia Viall y ella la sujetaba y le susurraba "- Estas bien Abi" cuando la chica volvió la vista hacia el Jounin de la tierra le dijo – vete – y continuo repitiendo la frase hasta que el salió de la habitación, no sabía lo que sucedía porque ella había actuado así, todos sus pensamientos estaban confusos.

...

- No puedo creer que estaba a punto de hacer eso – Dijo Viall regañándose por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. – Tengo que irme de aquí – Dijo la chica mientras recogía las cosas, salió de la habitación cautelosamente y bajo sin percatarse de que había alguien más – Rayos olvide uno de mis pergaminos – Dijo ella mientras subía por él cuando volvió, escucho a Kankuro murmurar algo que tenía que ver con su nombre, esta pensó que se había despertado, pero al ver que seguía dormido suspiro y salió por la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Bueno había pensado en dejar hasta ahí el capitulo, pero gracias a un ángel (si estoy hablando de ti) decidí seguirla porque me dio inspiración suficiente como para seguir el fic, se que soy mala (muy) escritora y lo mas seguro es que ustedes digan "La verdad me importa muy poco" pero igual me gusta escribir me entretiene y ya no las aburro mas aquí les dejo el cap que es mucho más largo como les prometí en el anterior. No sé hasta cuando subiré de nuevo tal vez pueda pasar una semana o mas ya que he estado saliendo y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Espero que les guste adiós xoxo.

Aclaración. Esta historia tiene recolecciones de algunos fic's que he leído al igual que de algunas películas que he visto, mayor mente esta es una historia con un poco de la estructura del fic de _DarkGred_ a excepción de algunas cosas que he cambiado y extendido.

Importante: En una parte he escrito exactamente igual que en el fic de _DarkGred, _ya que esa parte me gustaba tal y como estaba.

Disclaimer. Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _Kishimoto._

Una chica caminaba tranquila por el desierto.

- Hiciste lo mejor Viall – Dijo una voz en susurro.

- Lo se – Dijo con la vista en la arena.

- Entonces no entiendo porque estas así – Le reprocho aquella persona, si es así como se le puede llamar - ¿No será que extrañas a ese marionetista engreído o sí? – Le pregunto

- Claro que no. – Contesto la chica.

...

Dos ninjas vestidos con túnicas/ batas negra, con nubes rojas, caminaban por el desierto sin rumbo alguno.

- Agg Deirada- Sempai se puede saber ¿que estamos haciendo aquí? – pregunto el enmascarado.

- Solo vamos a divertirnos un rato Tobi – Dijo el rubio, mientras metía sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón, sacando un poco de arcilla con la cual creó una paloma.

- Creo que esto no es algo bueno – Dijo Tobi, mas para el mismo, que para Deidara.

...

La chica seguía su camino, esta no miro por donde caminaba y se tropezó.

- Soy muy torpe lo sé – dijo la chica en voz alta.

- Pero mira que tenemos aquí – Dijo un rubio

- No creo que sea buena idea – Respondió un chico con mascara

- No se quienes son, ni que quieran solo no me molesten – Dijo la marionetista con un tono fastidiado.

- oww tiene carácter la nena – Musito el rubio con una sonrisa sínica – Solo queremos divertirnos un rato.

- Pues háganlo con alguien más – Dijo Viall. Y eso fue más que suficiente para que una gran pelea se desatara.

...

El marionetista dio vuelta provocando que se callera del sillón donde dormía

- aah pero que...- Se quejo este

Se levanto mientras se restregaba los ojos tratando de despertar.

- ¡Kankuro! Que bueno que despiertas ve a decirle a Viall que el desayuno esta listo – Dijo su hermana Temari tratando de no reír por ver a su hermano tirado en el piso.

- Yo siempre todo yo – Se quejo este mientras se dirigía a su habitación donde Viall se había estado quedando.

Antes de entrar toco dos veces.

- Hey dice Temari que bajes a...- No termino de hablar porque se percato de que la chica ya no se encontraba ahí, trato de buscar algo que le perteneciera algo que le dijera que seguía ahí y solo no lograba encontrarla, pero nada ella se había ido y el motivo era totalmente desconocido para él, así que decidió avisarle a su hermana, siempre pensó desde el primer momento en que la vio que era rara, pero jamás pensó que se iría así sin más.

- ¿Dónde está Viall? – Pregunto la chica de las cuatro coletas

- Bueno yo fui a la habitación a avisarle que bajara y cuado entre no había nadie – Dijo el castaño mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Pero como es eso, Gaara dijo que habían estado atacando a las personas y que era muy peligroso – Dijo Temari exaltada. – y si se fue ¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta?

- Uff no lo sé Temari ¿Qué has hecho de desayunar? – Pregunta Kankuro, acto seguido este recibe con coscorrón de parte de su hermana – aah pero que te pasa Temari – Dice este mientras se soba la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo es que puedes pensar en comer cuando esa chica esta por ahí corriendo peligro? – Pregunta su hermana molesta

- Ella sabe cuidarse sola – Respondió el marionetista.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí – Pregunta Gaara viéndolos a ambos.

- Es Viall, se fue y a Kankuro le preocupa que algo malo le pase – Explica Temari.

- Aaaah ¿Cómo que a mí me pre..? – No termino de hablar porque resivio otro golpe por parte de la rubia.

- Si tanto te preocupa lo que le pase porque no vas a buscarla – Dice Gaara con tono serio.

- Si Kankuro vela a buscar – Dice Temari con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Pero es que yo no... – No termina de hablar porque su hermana no interrumpe.

- No te lo estoy preguntando Kankuro, soy tu hermana mayor y tienes que obedecerme – Dijo Temari en tono superior.

- Esta bien – Dijo el marionetista resignado.

...

- Me parece que esta pelea no es del todo justa, dos contra uno, y aun así no pueden contra mi – Dice Viall poniendo aun mas furioso al rubio.

- Creo que tienes razón hermosa, no es justo y por lo que veo estas a punto de caer muerta, pero que pena porque no haremos lo justo – Dice Deidara mientras lanza una paloma de arcilla haciendo que esta explote frente a la chica.

Este acto provoco que la chica callera al suelo y más sangre comenzara a brotar de su boca, esta se apoyaba en el suelo con las dos manos y piernas mientras tocia sangre el impacto había sido fuerte y no se lo veía venir, voltio a un salo y se percato de que su marioneta estaba hecha casi trisas.

- Tendré que usar mi arma secreta si es que no quiero morir – Dijo esta mientras se levantaba y sacaba un pergamino.

- Pero que está haciendo esa chiquilla – Le dijo Deidara a Tobi.

- No lo se, pero creo que no es nada bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos Deidara – Dijo Tobi

- No nos iremos hasta que termine con ella.

Del pergamino salió una caja y la chica la abrió pero antes de abrirla por completo vio como docenas de palomas de arcilla se acercaban a ella explotando, cayó al suelo y lo único que alcanzo a ver es todo borroso y como alguien salía de la caja una silueta obscura para acto seguido caer desmayada.

...

La chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos muy a su pesar se da la vuelta y siente algo fresco, abre sus ojos completamente y se percata de que esta en el bosque.

- Pero yo estaba en el desierto – Dice la chica mientras trata de ponerse de pie pero se vuelve a recostar cuando siente un fuerte dolor en sus costillas, cuando se mira se percata de que un chamarra color negro la cubre.

- Esto es de... – No termina de hablar porque abre sus ojos como platos al ver al dueño de esa chamarra dormido en un árbol a pocos metros de ella.

Sus mejillas se tiñen de carmesí al ver que el muchacho solo traía su camisa de resaque, esta se quedo observándolo un rato, hasta que el muchacho comenzó a despertar.

- Despertaste, por un momento pensé que no lo harías estabas bastante lastimado cuando te encontré – Dijo el marionetista mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto al ver que esta no decía nada.

- Si – Contesto

Ella le entrego su chamarra mientras musitaba un gracias.

Paso un momento en el que ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que Viall se dio cuenta de las vendas que cubrían todo su abdomen y hombro se puso como tomate.

- ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto roja, debes tener fiebre – Dijo Kankuro mientras se acercaba.

- N-no, estoy bien. Solo quería saber t-tu vendaste mis heridas – Pregunto Viall

- Bueno y-yo si, no podía dejarte así, no quiero que pienses que trate de aprovecharme, yo solo quería que estuvieras bien – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Esta bien, gracias Kankuro – Dijo la marionetista para acercarse a el y depositar un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que Kankuro se sonrojara.

- Solo espero que no pienses que soy un pervertido – Dijo Kankuro

- Lo eres – Dijo Viall en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara.

- Yo no soy ningún pervertido – Dijo Kankuro

- Y entonces como explicas todas esas revistas hentai que encontré en tu habitación – Le reprocho la marionetista.

Kankuro se puso como tomate jamás pensó que la chica había visto sus revistas, puesto el si las veía cuando estaba aburrido, pero no era un pervertido, bueno a quien engaña claro que era un pervertido.

- ¿Por qué revisas mi habitación? – Pregunto el chico un poco molesto.

- Y-yo no la revise solo estaba ordenándola cuando casualmente las encontré – Respondió la chica poniéndose roja.

- ¿Y qué te parecieron? – Pregunto el marionetista.

- ¡Aaah eres un pervertido! – Grito la chica.

- Jajaja estaba bromeando – Dijo este.

- Pues eso espero, pervertido – Lo último lo dijo despacio, pero el marionetista la alcanzo a escuchar y la fulmino con la mirada.

...

Ambos chicos caminaban por el bosque rumbo a Konoha, en el trayecto se encontraron con un rubio de nombre Uzumaki Naruto.

- ohh ¿qué haces acá Kankuro? – Pregunto el rubio mientras su mirada se fijaba en la marionetista.

- Soy asesor para los exámenes Jounin lo olvidas – Le dijo el marionetista.

- jeje cierto, ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Naruto coqueto

- Soy Viall ¿y tú? – Dice la marionetista mientras lo mira de arriba abajo – Es muy lindo – piensa esta.

- Soy Naruto – Le dice con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Entonces como hiban ha Konoha será mejor que vallamos – Dice Naruto.

- Si, por cierto ¿que hacias tu aquí? – Dice el marionetista.

- Venia a asegurarme de que esos ninjas que han estado haciendo sus maldades ya se hayan ido – Dijo Naruto mientras caminaba a un lado de Kankuro y Viall.

…

La marionetista se encontraba en la oficina de la hokage para reportarse para los exámenes Jounin.

- Viall lamento informarte que los exámenes se han recorrido para otra fecha porque ha habido bastantes ataques y muchos ninjas están herido – Dijo la Hokage.

- Esta bien entiendo – Dijo Viall mientras se retiraba de la oficina – Lo que me faltaba que los tontos exámenes se atrasen – Pensó la marionetista.

….

La marionetista se encontraba caminando por las calles de konoha observando cada cosa, mientras caminaba se encontró con una florería y decidió entrar a ver las flores.

- Si ¿Qué necesitas? – Le dijo una rubia.

- Nada solo estaba viendo – Respondió la marionetista.

- ¿Eres nueva aquí no? – Pregunto

- Vengo por los exámenes. – Le dijo

- Oh veo, soy Ino Yamanaka – Le dijo con una simpática sonrisa.

- Viall – Respondio de igual forma.

- Oh tengo que irme – Dijo de repente la marionetista, mientras salía corriendo.

- Ah pero que chiquilla tan maleducada – Dijo la rubia con un tono un poco molesto, no es que le haya molestado del todo es solo que le desconcertó que se haya ido a sí sin más.

Minutos después entro a la florería un joven vestido completamente de negro con maquillaje purpura en el rostro.

- Kankuro – Pensó Ino.

- ¿Qué te tare por acá Kankuro? – Pregunto la rubia, mientras ordenaba algunas flores.

- Solo quería saber si no has visto una chica como de 1.60 cm, piel clara, ojos pardos – Le dijo el marionetista.

- ¿De nombre Viall? – Pregunto la rubia.

- Si ella ¿Dónde está? – Le dijo Kankuro.

- Oh justo antes de que te fueras ella salió, se fue por halla – Le dijo, para cuando voltio de vuelta el chico ya no se encontraba ahí.

….

El marionetista no entendía porque ella había salido corriendo después de haber cruzado la puerta de Konoha, el había estado intentando encontrarla desde entonces y no entendía porque, su hermana solo le había dicho que la buscara y que la llevara a salvo a Konoha, pero por alguna extraña razón él no quería separarse de ella, aun menos al ver como Naruto se le insinuaba durante el trayecto a Konoha, el marionetista había estado a punto de golpear a Naruto.

Estaba anocheciendo lo mejor sería que fuera a descansar al hotel y mañana la buscaría.

- Oh claro espera ya recuerdo que Temari me hizo salir tan rápido que ni siquiera he traído un poco de dinero conmigo. – Dijo el joven maldiciendo a su hermana.

…

Cerró los ojos por un instante, suspirando con cierta resignación, mientras sentía como la brisa nocturna enredaba sus cabellos con la hierba sobre la cual estaba recostado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, observando las estrellas brillando en aquella noche, iluminado tenuemente por aquella luna menguante, oculta parcialmente entre las nubes dispersas…

Era una noche fresca y despejada, dando un brillo etéreo al contorno de los árboles que rodeaban el claro en donde se encontraba, escuchando el leve sonido de una pequeña cascada que caía cerca… una bella noche…

Mas sus ojos se mantenían fijos en un punto al azar de aquel cielo nocturno, en aquel pequeño claro oculto entre los árboles…

Se incorporo un poco, escuchando con más atención. Habría jurado haber escuchado un leve chapoteo.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo, que recién acabo de terminar de escribir, de hecho iba a esperar hasta mañana pero pensé que tal vez no tendría suficiente tiempo para subirlo y mejor dije aunque sea corto se los subiré, yo misma me había hecho la campaña de hacer por lo menos los capítulos de dos mil palabras, pero no pude escribir tantas es complicado yo puedo escribir fácilmente mil pero dos mil se me hace complicado y no sé porque, perdonen que sea así y personalmente casi no me gusto como quedo, pero es todo lo que pude hacer, y otro capítulo tal vez hasta la próxima semana o mas ya que desde mañana 6 inicia mi semana de cumpleaños jeje nos vemos y gracias por sus RR ñ.ñ

Aclaración. Esta historia tiene recolecciones de algunos fic's que he leído al igual que de algunas películas que he visto, mayor mente esta es una historia con un poco de la estructura del fic de _DarkGred_ a excepción de algunas cosas que he cambiado y extendido.

Importante: En una parte he escrito exactamente igual que en el fic de _DarkGred,_ya que esa parte me gustaba tal y como estaba.

Disclaimer. Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _Kishimoto._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o

Capitulo 5

….

Despertó asustada, apartando las sabanas de la cama mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama... miro a su alrededor y se encontró con un cuarto completamente blanco _el hospital_ pensó inmediatamente ella.

Trato de recordar cómo era que había llegado allí recordaba como Naruto le había sugerido que fuera al hospital por las heridas que traía mas no recordaba cómo había llegado.

Cuando trato de pararse se percato de todos los cables que la rodeaban y no dudo ni un segundo en arrancarlos, odiaba los hospitales.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación era una noche una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro al ver el cielo nocturno ella ama la noche, se quedo un rato mas admirando detenidamente la obscura noche tratando de recordar cómo es que había llegado ahí pero no lo recordaba, por un segundo pensó que tal seria un sueño, pero rápidamente descarto la idea cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su costilla derecha.

…..

Se incorporo de golpe, intentando escuchar algo, mientras las hojas se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Las vendas que cubrían a Karazu, apoyado contra una roca cerca de el, se deshicieron mientras emergía de ellas, controlado por Kankuro, que miro a su alrededor, inquieto, mientras su marioneta se trepaba en su hombro.

"Maldita sea, no pensé que atacaran tan cerca de la villa". Movió ligeramente dos de sus dedos, haciendo que Karazu sacara las alargadas dagas que este tenía en las manos, impregnadas del veneno púrpura

Mas el silencio se mantuvo, solo roto por el rumor de las hojas, mecidas por el viento

-Maldición… - murmuro, permaneciendo unos momentos mas en esa posición, con las manos en alto esperando el ataque para contraatacar con la marioneta. Nada ocurrió… estaba solo…

Las dagas se retrajeron lentamente, mientras el se relajo un poco, suspirando pesadamente… volvió hacia donde recordaba se encontraba la cascada, al oír de nuevo aquel leve sonido acuático. Arrugo la frente. Había alguien en el rió, pero era demasiado obvio como para que fuera algún shinobi emboscado… Con la marioneta aun en su espalda, salió del claro, entrando a las penumbras del bosque, acercándose al río e intentando no hacer ruido…

Exhalo, exhausta al terminar su entrenamiento…aun así decepcionada. A pesar del cansancio que sentía, al igual que muchas otras noches, no había logrado completarlo…

Se sentó en una de las rocas que bordeaban la orilla, mientras se vestía lentamente…tembló un momento a causa del frescor de la noche, tomando su abrigo y secándose con él su rostro, antes de recostarse contra una de las rocas.

Se relajo, mientras sus ojos, completamente blancos, se quedaron mirando aquel cielo estrellado…sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente, recordando a alguien en particular

-Naruto-kun, yo…. –murmuro, con una amplia sonrisa

Se sobresalta, al escuchar un fuerte rumor entre los árboles, seguido del crujido de un rama y un -¡Maldita sea!- dos sombras cayeron de los árboles, golpeándose ruidosamente contra las rocas, quedándose allí tirados…

…

-Ouuhh… abre lentamente los ojos, sin conseguir enfocar nada… los cierra de nuevo, aturdido. En ese momento escucho un suspiro muy cerca de el

- …menos mal ¿T-te encuentras bien?- abrió los ojos de golpe, al escuchar aquella voz teñida de preocupación… sobresaltado, se irguió bruscamente, golpeando con su cabeza la frente de esta, que cayó de espaldas por el golpe

– auuh…

- ah…eh…perdona…. lo ¿lamento?... ¿Quién… eres tú?

Su vista se recupero lentamente, tallándose la cabeza, aun aturdido por el golpe, pudiendo distinguir como la chica se hinco en el piso de piedra, mirándole con un ojo cerrado, aun frotándose la frente

-H-hinata Hyuga… ¿no eres tú el hermano… de Gaara? El chico cayó de espaldas – ¿porque nadie en esta villa recuerda mi nombre?! …murmuro entre dientes. Esta ladeo la cabeza, con una gotita en la cabeza

- Era… kan….Kankuro no? … ¿puedo…preguntarte, que haces aquí?

-Uhh…ah. No, no te espiaba, si a eso te refieres… estaba en el claro de allá, y al escuchar algo pensé que eran esos tipos… que han estado atacado, pero me caí estúpidamente al pisar esa maldita rama seca… perdona si te asuste…oye, un momento ¿Qué haces tú aquí? si sabes de los asesinatos en el bosque ¿cierto?

-Uhmmm…bueno, si…pero necesitaba venir aquí…- cerro los ojos, en una sonrisa- me ayuda a pensar…

El simplemente arqueo la ceja, mirándola extrañado, lo que ella sintió, bajando la mirada, algo avergonzada de hablar con el de algo tan… intimo. Era su lugar preferido, al cual iba cada vez que podía, o quería estar sola…para ella era un pequeño refugio, un lugar apartado en donde desahogar sus pensamientos, sus emociones, sin temor a que nadie… la voz de el la saco de sus pensamientos, alzando la mirada al oírle

-…je, creo entender porque lo dices- este estaba mirando hacia el diminuto lago que formaba la cascada entre las rocas, mientras las sombras de los árboles se proyectaban sobre el agua y las rocas, que casi brillaban bajo el tenue resplandor de la luna. El se recostó contra una de estas, suspirando de la misma forma en que ella hace poco lo había hecho… esta lo miro, parpadeando, sin saber que decir o como reaccionar

- ¿Sabes?…en parte me alegra haber encontrado a alguien aquí… yo… no soy bueno, para pensar en estas cosas…

- ¿De qué hablas?

-No debí abrir la boca…- dijo él, desviando su mirada

…

Kankuro rió por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos, apoyado contra la roca…por un momento el lugar se oscureció en las penumbras, cuando la luna fue ocultada por unas nubes ennegrecidas.

-… ni siquiera yo me entiendo…solo mírame: estoy aquí, si saber porque te estoy contando esto… ni siquiera te conozco, y a pesar de ello… debes de pensar que estoy loco… -se tallo la nuca, nervioso, mirando como ella se había quedado allí, sin decir nada. Se sorprendió un poco cuando esta le dedico una sonrisa

-No… créeme, creo que puedo entenderte…

Esta alzo la vista hacia el lago, que se convirtió en un espejo, cuando las nubes dejaron de ocultar la luna. – Realmente puede ser…algo frustrante, no poder ser sincero en momentos como esos… -ella saco la lengua, al darse cuenta- Podría decir que estoy en las mismas… ¿Cómo se llama ella?

- Su nombre es Viall

- Me habías dicho que estabas en las mismas ¿no? Supongo que viniste aquí a pensar en el ¿Quién es?

- ¿Eh? … e- etto…yo… -está bajo la mirada, sonrojada. Kankuro se sorprendió un poco; toda aquella calma que había mostrado, aquella tranquilidad que a el le había inspirado a abrirse, se había desvanecido, convirtiéndose ahora en un manojo de nervios que no dejaba de jugaba con sus dedos.

- Déjalo así… no es necesario que-…. … mmh?

El lugar de nuevo se sumió en las penumbras, mientras una gota cayó contra su frente

Fue la primera gota de un fuerte aguacero que cayó pesadamente sobre ellos, haciéndole a el maldecir, mientras ella se cubría la cabeza con su chamarra, al sentir el agua helada

….

La puerta de la casa se deslizo suavemente entrando por la puerta Hinata.

- Esto no era necesario yo podría ver ido a cualquier otra parte – Dijo el marionetista mientras trataba de que el agua no escurriera de su ropa.

- No te preocupes, ahora entra y sécate sino cogerás un resfriado – Dijo la Hyuga mientras le pasaba una toalla.

El marionetista se saco el corro de su chamarra y seco su cabello dejándolo aun mas alborotado, una vez que el cabello estaba seco comenzó a sacarse el chamarra y la camisa que traía debajo de este quedando con el torso desnudo.

Hinata voltea he inmediatamente se arrepiente y se pone como tomate.

- K-kan-kuro yo-yo etto…- La Hyuga no termina de hablar porque se desploma en el suelo, el marionetista se acerca y se arrodilla frente a Hinata colocando su mano en su frente para ver si tiene fiebre y termina sacándole su abrigo pensando que tal vez necesitaba un poco de aire cuando estaba terminando de quitárselo….

- ¡Oye tu! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi hermana? – Le dijo enojada la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi, la menor se acercaba a su hermana – A ver muévete – Kankuro se levanto y se hizo a un lado.

- ¿Pero que le has hecho? – Le pregunto la menor

- Y-yo no le he hecho nada solo ella se desmayo – Le contesto el marionetista un poco confundido.

- Claro, como no se va a desmayar si alguien está a punto de violarla – Le dijo la menor.

- Yo no intentaba hacerle eso.

- Da igual ¿qué haces aquí y así vestido?

- Hinata me trajo aquí después de que la tormenta nos agarrara de sorpresa y estoy así porque me estaba secando – Le explico el marionetista.

- Esta bien te creeré por esta vez, y ya que Hinata seguramente te ha invitado a quedarte te llevare al cuarto de huéspedes aunque no creo que a nuestro padre le agrade este tipo de visitas – Le dijo Hanabi.

…

Cuando ella se percato de que su preciada caja no estaba, brinco de la cama y salió por la ventana de esta, corrió por las desoladas calles de Konoha, no es como si alguien estuviera por las calles a esa hora.

Ella se detuvo enfrente de un enorme cubo de basura y después saco su caja la abrió y comenzó a llorar, jamás había estado tan feliz de que estuviera bien.

- Quien sea que haya sido pagara – Dijo la chica con una voz ronca esa no parecía su voz.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste, porque he escrito más de 2000 palabras yehi! Bueno ya nos los aburro mas y les dejo el cap, hasta la próxima adiós ñ.ñ

Aclaración. Esta historia tiene recolecciones de algunos fic's que he leído al igual que de algunas películas que he visto, mayor mente esta es una historia con un poco de la estructura del fic de _DarkGred_ a excepción de algunas cosas que he cambiado y extendido.

Importante: En una parte he escrito exactamente igual que en el fic de _DarkGred,_ya que esa parte me gustaba tal y como estaba.

Disclaimer. Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _Kishimoto._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o

_**Capitulo 6**_

...

El marionetista se incorporo al escuchar por segunda vez como tocaban la puerta.

- Pase

- Oye holgazán solo venía a decirte que ya está el desayuno – Dijo la menor de las hermanas Hyuga.

- Si está bien gracias… espera un segundo me has dicho holgazán, tienes que ser mas respetuosa con tus mayores niña. – Le reprocho el marionetista.

- Si como sea, si quieres ir sal de una vez o se terminara todo. – Dijo Hanabi mientras salía de la habitación

El marionetista pensó que sería mejor esperar, no quería salir y encontrarse con el señor Hyuga, no después de lo que había pasado en la noche.

…

Se encontraba comiendo, había esperado hasta que el señor Hyuga se retirara, pero en su lugar está el primo de Hinata, su mirada era tan dura, que la mano le temblaba al comer.

- Que incomodo. – Pensó Kankuro.

….

- Oh qué bueno que despiertas – Dijo una pelirosa mientras se acercaba a la chica.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto

- Si – Respondió la chica - ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

- Oh no lo recuerdas, bueno Lee te trajo aquí.

- ¿Quién es Lee? – Pregunto confundida Viall mientras se incorporaba.

- Sera mejor que te recuestes para revisarte, Lee el te trajo aquí, dijo que te había encontrado desmayada, ¿Sabes que es lo que te paso para que te desmayaras?

- No lo recuerdo. – Dijo la chica mientras pensaba.

- Bueno, no te preocupes deja veo como vas, tenias mucha fiebre – Dijo la pelirosa mientras la revisaba.

…

- Bueno me parece que ya puedes irte, al parecer tu ropa esta en pésimas condiciones así que te he traído algo mío – Dice Sakura mientras se muestra la ropa.

- Creo que me quedara muy pequeña la blusa – Dijo la chica mientras hacia una mueca.

- Tu solo colócate la ropa – Le dice la pelirosa enojada.

….

- Hola, que bueno que has despertado – Dijo un chico con grandes ojos.

- H-hola ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunta la chica

- Soy Lee de ahora en adelante tu guía en la aldea hasta que los exámenes se lleven a cabo – Responde Lee entusiasmado.

- Gracias es muy considerado de tu parte que quieras ser mi guía, pero no necesito niñero – Dice la chica mientras se cruza de brazos.

- Oh lo siento, pero la hokage me a asignado esta pequeña misión – Dice Lee.

- Bueno ya que es obvio, que no sederas, hay que irnos – Respondió Viall mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

…..

El castaño caminaba por las calles admirando los puestos, preguntándose qué podía comprarle a Viall, Hinata tenía razón no había cosas baratas, el castaño miro el mino en su mano recordando como la Hyuga había insistido en que lo tomara para que le comprara algo a aquella jovencita.

Al final este se decidió por una pulsera que tenía un dije de mariposa, pensó que sería perfecto para ella al recordar cómo es que defendía a aquellas mariposas que alguna vez lo atacaron.

Metió la pulsera en su bolsillo y cuando levanto la vista se encontró con Viall a unos cuantos metros volteando hacia atrás y nerviosa como si alguien la siguiera, trato de acercarse a ella, pero la gente no lo dejaba pasar, para cuando llego donde había visto a la joven esta ya se había ido.

El joven suspiro, mientras trataba de buscarla con la mirada, pero nada.

….

El joven apoyo la palma de sus manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba agitado, "Como es que es tan rápida" pensó él mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Había salido tras la joven después de que ella pidió ir a algunos puestos y después de llegar ahí esta había salido corriendo, sin poder detenerla, la había perdido y ahora tenía que encontrarla o Tenten se enojaría con él.

….

Paro junto a un puesto de comida, con la respiración agitada entro al lugar.

- Me da un tazón de ramen – Dijo Viall, no había comido en un buen rato y se moría de hambre.

Después de algunos minutos le trajeron su tazón esta lo devoro de inmediato, casi atragantándose.

El rubio que estaba a un lado de ella se le quedo mirando, comía igual o peor que el.

Una vez que termino pidió otro y se lo trajeron de inmediato, esta vez se aseguro de soplar antes de comer.

- Me alegro que te guste el ramen – Dice el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

- De hecho no me gusta, creo que ni siquiera esta rico es solo que tenía mucha hambre – Dice mientras empuja el plato a medio comer. El rubio solo la mira, y después pasa su mirada al plato.

- Lo quieres – le dijo la chica mientras le daba el plato y Naruto tan solo se lo arrebato de las manos mientras se lo comía.

La chica estaba por pagar he irse.

- Viall-Chan aquí estas – Dice Lee mientras la abraza – Pensé que te había pedido para siempre, bueno como decía antes de que te perdiera puedes quedarte en mi casa a dormir, si no tienes donde dormir.

- No seas tonto Lee como se va a quedar en tu casa – Le dice a Lee una chica de dos chongos. – Soy Tenten, no hagas caso a este tonto puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres. – Le dice amablemente a la chica.

- Pero Tenten si se queda en tu casa entonces también tengo que quedarme yo, Tsunade-Sama me ha dejado a cargo de Viall-Chan – Protesto el de los ojos grandes.

Después de eso se creó un alboroto entre los dos chicos, así que la chica pago y salió del lugar sin que ninguno de los tres se diera cuenta.

…

El marionetista estaba caminando mientras pensaba, realmente le gusta Viall, que tal si ella no sentía lo mismo por él.

Levanto la vista y la vio ahí sentada en una banca, no lo pensó dos veces y se acerco a ella.

La chica levanto la vista al ver algo negro, Kankuro pensó, su vista le encontró con la del castaño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la marionetista.

- Un hola, ¿Cómo estás? No estaría mal. – Respondió el castaño, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Lo siento – dijo la chica.

- No importa me pasa todo el tiempo – Dijo él. La chica sonrió de lado.

- Bueno, y que haces aquí

- Solo quería verte – Le dijo, y el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir rápidamente.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Si lo digo enserio – Dijo el castaño

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

La marionetista se comenzó a acercar al castaño, ambos miraban sus labios fijamente, y se acercaba más y más, cuando estaban a punto de rosar sus labios el castaño se separo de repente y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, la chica solo le miro y puso una sonrisa forzada.

- Que tonta, realmente pensé que me besaría – Pensó la marionetista.

- Oye Viall yo… - No quería oír lo que le diría ya sabía que era lo que le diría y no quería escucharlo, así que salió corriendo.

- Tonto, tonto – Se dijo Kankuro a el mismo, mientras se daba pequeñas palmaditas en la frente. Lo había arruinado todo y lo sabía. Ahora la chica ya no lo querría ver.

…

- Viall aquí estas – Le hablo Tenten – Lee y yo llevábamos horas buscándote.

- Pues no me busquen más aquí estoy – Dijo la marionetista con la vista baja.

- ¿Qué tienes? – Le pregunto la castaña.

- Nada – Le respondió - ¿Dónde está Lee?

- Ahí viene.

- Ahhh Viall-Chan aquí estas – Le dijo el pelinegro

- ¿Aun estas de ánimos de entrenar? – Pregunto la marionetista

…..

La tarde comenzó a caer en Suna, mientras el Kazekage se reclina un poco sobre su sillón, cambiando la página y leyendo de nuevo el informe de Konoha, que no hace mucho le había dejado Matsuri.

- …Matsuri- levanto ligeramente la cabeza, percatándose de su propio murmullo… mas regreso su vista al papel, releyendo el informe, como si intentara distraer su mente de lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos….

- …veintidós muertes- murmura, releyendo la cantidad de aspirantes asesinados, entre ellos de la villa de la arena… cerró los ojos. Los conocía, eran del grupo de Sato, uno de los dos grupos de la arena que presentarían el examen Chuunin

Leyó lentamente el informe del incidente, donde se contaba que el grupo había sido atacado por copias de agua, en una espesa neblina… solo el sensei y una de sus discípulos había logrado sobrevivir, y malheridos habían sido encontrados por shinobis de Konoha. En el otro grupo, todos habían muerto…

La historia se repetía una y otra vez con la mayoría de los otros grupos. En total, veintidós muertes: 8 de Konoha, 6 de Suna, 2 del país del rayo, 4 del país de la niebla y 2 de la hierba… dejando a un lado a los senseis, ninguno de ellos superaba los 14 años

Parpadeo, al darse cuenta que, por alguna razón, había sentido como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, con el solo hecho de no haber encontrado el nombre de cierta aspirante en la lista

- ¿porque? - se dijo a si mismo, extrañado…

- ¿Preocupado? – Gaara levanto la vista de los papeles: era su hermana, ni siquiera se había percatado de que había llegado… llego antes de lo que esperaba

- Llegas antes – dijo este, para variar con su inexpresivo tono de voz

- La misión fue sencilla… no me mires así, Gaara, yo también estoy preocupada por esos dos…

Miro por un momento a su hermana, que se encontraba revisando también parte de los informes. Este al fin asintió una vez con la cabeza, apartando las hojas y dejándolas en el escritorio

- Me preocupa Kankuro… -dijo este, al fin, a media voz. Temari despego la vista de las hojas, con un ligero gesto de asombro, al escuchar esto… mas una sonrisa cálida se formo en sus labios- Lo sé… ¿es por eso… que adelantaste la salida a Konoha?

….

- …por un demonio!- la chica se tira a un lado, rodando en el suelo esquivando aquel golpe… no podría ganarle con Taijutsu, eso era seguro, ella nunca fue buena en esa especialidad. Saca un par de agujas de su estuche, lanzándolas contra el, más este las esquiva con facilidad, apareciendo en un parpadeo detrás de ella… se voltea incrédula, pero haciendo un movimiento con las manos… en ese memento Lee lanza su mano hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para agarrar las dos agujas que estuvieron a punto de clavarse contra su espalda

Viall suspira, al ver como su movimiento fallo y tirándose al suelo, exhausta -…me rindo, así nunca te voy a ganar…

Se encontraban en el Dojo del cejas pobladas, si, ese changarro de madera que él dice que es un dojo 3… Bueno, lo había mejorado un poco, aunque casi sorprendía que no goteara del techo con esa lluvia golpeteando en este. Tan siquiera había luz eléctrica: unos cuantos y miserables bombillos colgando del techo… aun siquiera la tarde aun no había caído, y de entre el cielo gris se filtraba aun algo de luz

Lee se deja caer, sentándose en el suelo frente a ella, moviendo las agujas entre sus dedos, confundido

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- Hilos de chackra…-sonríe esta, sentándose también en el piso de madera-… literalmente puedo mover cualquier cosa con ellos, no solo mi marioneta

- Hey, habíamos quedado que sin ninjutsu-…. Se detiene, al sentir como su brazo comienza a moverse solo, golpeteándole levemente la cabeza. Era Viall, que se rió al verle con cara de "¿Qué demo-…?"

- Ya te lo dije, soy malísima para el taijutsu…-dice, moviendo los dedos mientras controla el brazo de el-… bueno, en realidad soy mala en todo… prácticamente solo se usar los hilos de chackra -sonríe nerviosa, tallándose la nuca y haciendo que el repitiera el gesto por los hilos- …en combates cuerpo a cuerpo estoy frita /º

- Entonces ¿eres como Lee? …bueno, al revés -se voltean, viendo como Tenten se acerca, divertida por la expresión de su compañero al ver como su brazo se movía solo

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué como él?

El chico sonríe tristemente, mirando hacia otro lado, con la mano controlada aun en alto

- Uhh… es que… yo solo puedo usar mi taijutsu

- En- ¿en serio? Entonces, eso significa…

Lee abre los ojos como platos, al sentir como su propia mano lo comienza a estrangular

- Tramposo, por eso me dijiste que sin ninjutsu!

Tenten deja escapar un suspiro, viendo a ese par de locos sobre todo Lee, peleándose con su propia mano sonrió – Creo que estos dos… se van a llevar bastante bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Demasiado corto , me decepciono de mi misma. Bueno aquí después de tanto tiempo de no continuarla, mi hermosa lectora me pidió que si la podía seguir ay yo obviamente no me podía negar, ósea si yo la amo. Aparte que la creadora del fic que me inspiro para hacer este, me dijo que no le molestaba! :D, yo vivía atemorizada todos los días de que ella llegara a mi casa con una escoba y me pegara okno. Pero igual si me daba el pendiente jajaa bueno ya no los aburro mas con esto y aquí les dejo el cap o minicap igual espero poderles subir mañana o el lunes porque no tengo clases! Pronto será Chao!

Aclaración. Esta historia tiene recolecciones de algunos fic's que he leído al igual que de algunas películas que he visto, mayor mente esta es una historia con un poco de la estructura del fic de _DarkGred_ a excepción de algunas cosas que he cambiado y extendido.

Disclaimer. Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de _Kishimoto._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Era tarde y los tres decidieron que era mejor ir a la casa de Tenten, digo tres porque Lee se negó a irse y abandonar su misión.

La chica bostezo.

- Buenas noches Lee.

- Que descanses Viall.

Después de eso ambos chicos se durmieron.

…

La castaña despertó y vio que aun era de noche, sonrió y tomo su caja y salió por la ventana cuidadosamente sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta.

Caminaba por las calles obscuras y solitarias de Konoha, después de caminar varios minutos más se detuvo frente a un campo de entrenamiento, subió a un árbol y abrió la caja y comenzó a musitar un "lalala….lalala" macabro. Una lagrima se escapo de su ojo, la limpio pero se sorprendió al ver que lo que salía de su ojo no eran lagrimas normales sino de sangre.

- Tranquila… - Le dijo una voz fría y aterradora.

La chica solo suspiro, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- Se que estas así por ese idiota o ¿Me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas – Dijo sorbiendo su nariz.

- Sabes que con tan solo decir una palabra puedo matarlo.

- Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas.

- ¿Entonces quieres hacerlo tú?

- No, no quiero.

- Mátalo – Susurro en su oído.

- No – Dijo las chica llorando mas y con la voz ahogada.

- Mátalo…. Mátalo…. Mátalo.

- No, no lo voy a hacer. Basta déjame en paz ¡ya!

Un viento fuerte hizo que todas las hojas que estaban en el suelo se levantaran y crearan un remolino. La chica comenzó a toser y dar zancadas hacia enfrente después de toser varias beses mas una mariposa salió de su boca…

- "No, no puede hacer esto" – Pensó la chica mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos, pronto su visión se torno borrosa y callo inconsciente.

….

- Oye Viall despierta – Le dijo Tenten

La chica abrió sus ojos y tapo sus ojos para acostumbrarlos a la luz.

- Humm… tengo sueño, déjame un rato mas.

- ¿Y como no lo vas a tener? Si ayer te escapaste y volviste hasta muy tarde.

La chica se quedo pensando era cierto había salido, pero no había recordaba a ver vuelto. Se paró de un salto y salió de la habitación, volvió a ella y dijo:

- Oye, ¿puedo darme un baño?

- Claro, al fondo a la derecha, te llevo un poco de ropa cuando termines.

…

- La chica bajo corriendo las escaleras y salió de la casa.

- espera ¿a dónde vas? – Grito la de los chongos.

Lee y ella salieron corriendo tras la chica.

….

El marionetista estaba caminando por las calles, sus hermanos llegarían pronto y necesitaba hablar con Viall y decirle lo que sentía.

El chico iba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos provocando que se estrellar con alguien.

- Oye fíjate por donde cam…. – El chico se cayó al ver a la marionetista frente a el.

- eh H..hola

- emm Hola – Respondió la chica sin expresión.

- Justo te buscaba.

- ¿Para que?

- Invitarte…. A comer.

- Mm ya que he salido de casa de Tenten tan rápido que no he podido comer nada aceptare.

…

Ambos chicos se encontraban comiendo y no habían cruzado más de diez palabras y el silencio era muy incomodo por lo menos para el castaño, porque la chica estaba concentrada en su comida.

- Bueno hay algo que quería preguntarte.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Respondió con la boca llena.

- Es sobre esa caja que cargas siempre.

- ¿Qué tiene?

- He escuchado que hablas con ella.

- Si, así es.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es mi amiga.

- Así que ¿Hablas con tu amiga?

- Eeh…

- La caja.

- Amigo, es un chico.

- Bueno tu amigo, tal vez alguna vez me lo presentes.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Por qué?

- A él no le gusta.

- ¿Tiene alguna razón?

- No podrías verlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ni siquiera yo puedo verlo.

El chico trago en seco, algo malo estaba pasando y era peor de lo que había imaginado.

La chica termino su comida.

- Quiero más.

- ¿Ah?

- Mi amigo tiene más hambre.

….

- Auch – Se quejo el castaño ante el golpe de su hermana mayor.

- Esto es por haber salido sin dinero.

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me hizo salir.

- No me eches la culpa de tu irresponsabilidad.

Se encontraban los 3 hermanos en la habitación, el pelirrojo solo negaba con la cabeza hacia la discusión de sus hermanos.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿y bien qué?

- ¿Qué paso con la chica?

- Ah ella está bien, escuche que Lee la está cuidando.

- ¿Y no te dan celos hermanito?

- ¿Qué? De que estás hablando, claro que no.

- Hay ya admítelo, te gusta esa chica.

- Esta vez concuerdo con Temari – Dijo esta vez el pelirrojo.

- ¿De qué lado estas Gaara?

- De ninguno, solo digo la verdad.

- Vez Kankuro ya todos nos hemos logrado ver que estas enamorado y no me sorprendería que ella lo supiera también.

- No te pases Temari.

…..

- ¿Qué le paso? – Revisándola

- No lo sé, estábamos bien y ella comenzó a toser sangre y se desmayo.

- Esta bien recuéstala en la camilla, la revisare.

…

- ¿Dónde está ella?

- Esta en la habitación seis, Kankuro no la molestes al parecer esta débil.

El marionetista entro a la habitación y vio a la chica recostada con sus ojos cerrados, se acerco a ella dijo:

- Pero, esta mañana estabas bien.

Acaricio su mejilla y la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos, sonrió débilmente y el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Hola, Kankuro.

- Hey Viall.

- ¿Qué te trae por acá?

- Me entere de que estabas en el hospital y quise venir haberte, aparte de que tengo algo para ti que había olvidado darte.

- ¿Qué es?

El castaño saco una pequeña caja de su bolcillo y se la dio a la chica.

- Ábrela – La chica hizo caso y la abrió encontrándose con una hermosa pulsera con un dije de mariposa.

- Oh gracias Kankuro, no tenias que molestarte, es hermoso. – La chica le sonrió.

- ¿Me lo pones?

El marionetista tomo la pulsera y se la coloco a la chica, ella lo miro.

- Gracias es hermoso.

- Cuando lo vi pensé que sería perfecto para ti.

- Ven acércate.

Hizo caso y se acerco.

- Más cerca.

Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mesclaban. La marionetista comenzó a rosar sus labios con los del castaño….

- Oh chicos lo siento – Se sonrojo la pelirosa – pero Kankuro tienes que irte tengo que revisar a Viall.

El castaño se despidió y salió de la habitación.


End file.
